


Wrapped in A Part of You

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Steve and Bucky hadn’t made it a habit to dress Tony up in their sweaters before, but one day decided that they most definitely should when Tony shuffled into the kitchen wearing one of Bucky’s turtlenecks, looking ridiculously adorable.





	Wrapped in A Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! WOOHOOO!
> 
> This was beta'd by the lovely QueenMaeve! <3

Steve and Bucky hadn’t made it a habit to dress Tony up in their sweaters before, but one day decided that they most definitely _should_ when Tony shuffled into the kitchen wearing one of Bucky’s turtlenecks, looking ridiculously adorable. It was absurdly oversized and Bucky couldn’t help the way his mouth dropped as he stared at Tony just freaking rubbing his eyes with the sleeves like it was _his_ -

The fire alarm went off and the smell of burnt pancakes filled the air. Steve chucked the pan in the sink, looking just as taken aback as Bucky, but they both knew what had to be done.

* * *

The next day, when Tony sleepily sat up in bed mumbling about coffee, Bucky took off his sweater and slipped it promptly over Tony’s head. He had made sure to get up and get dressed early, so he could catch Tony while he was still sleepy. Opposite Tony, Steve crossed his arms and scowled, fixing Bucky with a scathing stare, but Bucky merely shrugged and kissed Tony good morning. Tony didn’t seem to mind. He got his coffee in the end, anyway.

But later that night, Bucky went out to get cheeseburgers for dinner and Steve got his chance to coax Tony into a different sweater. Luckily, he was in his lab fixing things and was therefore in the zone, but he was also dehydrated and needing a snack. So, Steve gently pulled him from underneath the car that he was working on and kissed him on the lips, politely asking him to come shower with him. Suffice to say, Steve ended up slipping Tony a new sweater _and_ received other benefits that night.

Bucky didn’t want to admit defeat, however, no matter how cute and tiny Tony looked in Steve’s grey cardigan, the sleeves hanging past his wrists and enveloping his entire torso in yarn. Bucky tousled his hair, sliding him a cheeseburger, while silently glaring at Steve as if to say, “This means war.”

Meanwhile, Tony rolled his eyes.

The week consisted of Bucky and Steve determinedly hiding all of Tony’s sweaters and making him wear their own, as they could not get enough of their boyfriend’s adorable little body in them. If they went out, Tony would wear one of their bomber jackets. If they stayed in, it was typically Steve’s cardigans. Tony didn’t really mind. It got him more kisses than usual, at least.

* * *

One morning, as he was making his cup of coffee, Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. Bucky followed behind him and took Tony’s cheek in hand, leaning in for a kiss. Tony’s breath smelled like hazelnut and spice, but he guessed Bucky didn’t care. Steve’s hand slipped underneath the sweater to rest warmly against Tony’s hip, which, wow, shouldn’t have felt as sexy as it did. There was some sort of size kink going on there, except that it had to do with Tony’s general size looking much smaller in his boyfriends’ sweaters than the actual size of his dick.

When he ended up being pounded by Bucky’s cock while sucking Steve’s off in the kitchen, well, he couldn’t say he was surprised.

* * *

Tony wondered just when exactly this little competition between Steve and Bucky would end, but he wasn’t in a hurry to ask. It was, after all, just fun to see them send each other death glares when they thought he wasn’t looking. Even better, stumbling across them jerking each other off in the bedroom moaning about how hot he looked in that one turtleneck. It was just amazing, seriously. Tony was having the time of his life.

All good things had to come to an end though. His boyfriends’ sweaters weren’t exactly meant for the lab, and he’d had to dry clean them more times than he could count because of grease stains and sweat. So, with remorse, he’d slowly started rejecting Steve’s and Bucky’s attempts at putting him in their sweaters, insisting on wearing his own. It was a painful process, but it had to be done.

And later, when it was cloudy and grey and Tony strutted into the living room in both Bucky’s turtleneck and Steve’s cardigan to cuddle up for a movie, he smiled and soaked in their kisses. It wouldn’t hurt to treat himself once in a while, he supposed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's so wondeful to be back, and with lots of fics to share with you! I'll be updating three times a week starting now, so please subscribe to stay updated <3 Also, I just launched my Good Omens blogs if you would like to check them out! 
> 
> [Aziraphale's Love Letters](https://aziraphalesloveletters.tumblr.com/)  
> [Crowley's Confessions](https://crowleysconfessions.tumblr.com/)


End file.
